Time to Acknowledge
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Alternate beginning and alternate ending. What if Chloe was paired up with Kirika from nearly the beginning?
1. prologue

**Time to Acknowledge**

* * *

There was time at which Kirika would stand by the window and looked outside. At another time she sat on the floor and thought about something which no one could ever guess. She showed neither pain nor happiness. She never complained about being together with Mireille, yet did she tell if she was happy to be there. 

Having an amnesic girl under her roof, Mireille didn't really know what exactly she had to do. Even if Kirika would show more emotion, she wasn't sure whether she would take her in the arms and comfort her. To Mireille Bouquet, Kirika was a stranger. Or at least her new business partner. And yet she treated her not only as a partner.

Chloe had known Kirika since they were little, and she loved her with all her might. It was sad as they were separated from each other, but it was mere a bundle of joy as they met each other. Mireille's existence beside Kirika made Chloe understand what the meaning of jealousy was. She was jealous, yes.

Altena didn't spend much time outside the Manor. Her dearest person in the manor was Chloe, who appeared to be a very skilled assassin, exactly the way Altena had been hoping. Her past memories drove her into pursuing a certain goal. And Chloe was part of her plan, though she wouldn't deny her love to the girl.

And as the big clock announced the moment this story began, everyone was there on their position.

Kirika went to stay by Mireille and both worked under the name "Noir". Chloe stayed in her room, and while she closed her eyes she counted the days to the time, by which Altena would finally tell her to go to Kirika's place.

Altena walked through the grape rows and looked at the shining sun, determined not to spoil the future of "Noir" which was now in her hands.

* * *

**_And though thou notest from thy safe recess old friends burn dim, like lamps in noisome air love them for what they are;  
nor love them less, because to thee they are not what they were._**

**Samuel Taylor Coleridge**


	2. impatience

**Chapter one : Impatience**

* * *

Chloe knew for sure that Altena wouldn't be delighted when she only knew what the purple haired girl was up to for now. But Altena didn't understand. She just didn't.  
Dealing with Kirika in Mireille's presence brought nothing but pain and torture. And Chloe wasn't going to leave her feelings to Altena's hands, even if she trusted her like noone before.  
And that was how the things improved until now. 

Chloe took a deep breath before she made her way to Mireille and Kirika's residence.

Mireille opened her the door, looking exactly furious like always whenever she saw her. And there was Chloe's love, popping her head from inside the kitchen with pure curiosity in her eyes.

"I want to make a deal," Chloe began without much greetings.  
Mireille folded her hands in such a way that revealed that she didn't trust even a single hair of the girl standing in front of her.  
"I will tell you anything you both wanted to know. In exchange," Chloe eyed Kirika,"you will come with me."  
Mireille's eyes became wider. Kirika blinked once, but she said nothing.

"You are really going to tell us anything? What is it now? Another trap set by Soldats?"  
"It is only me. Noone knows about this matter. Noone, including Altena."  
Silence filled the room. Mireille and Chloe glared at each other, each one was trying to read the other's mind. It lasted some minutes until Kirika broke the silence.

"Where to..?"**  
**Mireille turned at Kirika, slightly alarmed.  
"Where are you going to take me to..?" repeated Kirika, looking at Chloe innocently.  
"Far away. Far from everything. Just the two of us."  
"Kirika, you are not planning to go with her are you!" asked Mireille in wrath, 100ly not happy with the way Kirika responded to the whole thing.  
But as Kirika turned to look at her, Mireille knew that she actually planned to go with Chloe.  
"Kiri.. ka..."

"Let her go. What do you want to know about your past?"  
"I don't like the way you speak as if you know everything about me," scowled Mireille. "I am going to find it out myself, I don't need anyone!"  
Kirika gasped and turned to look at Mireille, who paid no notice at her.

"If you are done with your business, just leave," Mireille said harshly, turning her back at both of the girls. Kirika opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Chloe's outstreched hand.  
"Are you coming..? Or not?"

Kirika closed her eyes.  
She wanted to know about her past. That was the reason why she joined Mireille. A pilgrimage to the past. No other reason. And Chloe offered to accompany her through the past. Chloe who knew exactly where they had to go.

Kirika opened her eyes again, accepting Chloe's offer as she put her own hand on Chloe's hand. Then suddenly she remembered something.

"Mireille..!"  
"What?"  
"About the agreement..."  
Mireille turned around to face the Japanese girl.  
"You will... have to kill me." Kirika added to remind Mireille about the agreement they had made.  
Chloe stepped between Kirika and Mireille.  
"Are you going to let her go, alive?"

Mireille saw Kirika in the eyes. True, they had such an agreement. But what's the point to hold on the agreement anymore? Mireille just wanted both of them to get out of her place right now. She didn't really matter to kill Kirika.

"Forget it," Mireille answered.  
"Mireille..!"  
"I said forget it, Kirika. I am glad for you that you have found such a great companion to go with you on this journey. Good luck. Just do that way, as if we never know each other. Forget about me."

Kirika's lips trembled, she was shocked by the blond girl's words.

"That's the best," Chloe agreed to Mireille for the first time since they met.  
"I thank you," she said to Mireille, who didn't want to look at her face. "Let's go."  
Kirika nodded.

After telling Kirika to go pack her stuffs, Chloe looked back at Mireille, who didn't seem to care about her and Kirika leaving at all.  
"I suppose... I shall thank you," she said with unchanging expression. "Thank you."

Mireille didn't answer. She didn't see Kirika and Chloe leave. She only heard how Chloe whispered to Kirika to go, how Kirika stood still for some seconds before answered with a "Yes", and how the door was closed slowly.  
Then after some time which might feel like centuries, Mireille turned around to find herself alone in her apartment.

"Mireille... I wonder if she is allright." muttered Kirika.  
"She is no longer part of your life," said Chloe coldly. "Forget her. You are only about four months with her anyway."  
Kirika closed her eyes. She noticed that Chloe didn't like it when she talked about Mireille. But Chloe was right. Mireille was no longer part of her pilgrimage. Kirika herself had chosen Chloe upon Mireille. What else could Kirika expect from Chloe?

As Kirika opened her eyes again, Chloe was outstreching her hand toward her.  
"Shall we go?"  
Kirika noted in mind that there was no way back. She took Chloe's hand and they began with a brand new kind of pilgrimage.

"Chloe..?"  
Altena knocked on Chloe's room door but no answer came from inside. Assuming that the girl wasn't home, she went inside directly.  
Chloe wasn't in her room. She wasn't anywhere. Altena had searched for her in many places, places where Chloe used to hang around. But it seemed that this time the girl just disappeared like a detergent bubble in the air.  
Altena was just about to leave the room as a piece of paper attracted her attention. It was folded neatly and laid on the small table.

"Dear Altena,  
I am so sorry because of what I am going to do now. I know you wil be very disappointed of me, but this is my deepest wish.  
I thank you for being with me all these years. Thank you for taking care of me. Now I have to go on my own way. Take care, Altena. I will always love you.

Yours, Chloe."

Altena stared at the piece of paper with a cold expression. Noone could really know what she was thinking about at that moment. A few minutes afterwards she left the room with the letter in her hand.

* * *

**Author's note : You will never ever know how delighted I am to finish this one chapter...**


	3. begin

**Chapter two : Begin**

* * *

Mireille never knew since when Kirika became a part of her life. She had been living alone for such a long time, compared to which Kirika's presence for a couple of months was nothing.  
Perhaps the most annoying fact was Chloe turning up in her house. HER house, demanding after Kirika. It looked like a transaction, only that the transaction gut could very well talk and decide. Shortly said, it was alive. Mireille felt like missing a precious thing. Then after a nice coffee she decided that she was being odd for thinking like that. A nice sleep and a bunch of jobs would do. 

Unfortunately three days later Mireille got the hint that somehow she wouldn't be let off hook that easily. This impression came from a certain person, who entered her residence easily, but this time took a chance to stay there a bit longer to face Mireille herself.  
The moment Mireille saw Altena standing by the billiard table, she recognized her as Chloe's boss right away.

"Mireille Bouquet," the woman spoke with such a gentle voice.  
Mireille couldn't help but feeling impressed by her at the first sight.  
"Altena, I suppose," Mireille answered without revealing anything inside her heart.

The woman smiled gently to her. Mireille felt like a stranger in her own house. The woman standing in front of her surely had a very strong host aura that Mireille even felt so uncomfortably standing face to face with her.  
But it was her house here!

"No offense, but what are you doing here?" Mireille finally managed to come to the voice.  
"If you are looking for Chloe, or even Kirika, both of them already left about three days ago. I suppose you missed them barely."

Altena sighed.  
"Chloe..." she whispered to the floor.

"What is it? Did she mess up?" asked Mireille boldly, finally getting the courage to express herself through words.  
Altena didn't answer immediately. She took her time to observe Mireille like an experiment object.  
"It is behind my expectations, yes. But Chloe is Chloe. She is childish and unwise, but she knew what to do."  
"Well then, bye bye. I wish you a nice trip back home, and I hope you find your Chloe. And Kirika too." Mireille winked at her playfully.  
But Altena didn't move. She didn't show any clue of going away at all.  
Mireille gulped.  
"Oh. I guess I was wrong. There is definitely something you still want to do here."

The cold sea breeze whipped through Kirika's face. She faced the sunset in silence with Chloe beside her. The girl, oppositely, backed the sunset and faced the other passengers who also travelled on the same ship.

"We are going to..." began Kirika, turning at Chloe in expectation.  
"Corsica," Chloe answered shortly. "The place full of memories," she added meaningfully.  
"Memories? Whose memories?" asked Kirika.  
"Ours. Our memories."  
Kirika nodded and looked back at the sunset. Chloe smiled at Kirika gently from behind her high collar. It felt good to have Kirika on her side like this. It was as if they were going on a trip together. Chloe could feel happiness flow from her heart in all means.  
But it wouldn't end without consequences. Altena... Altena wouldn't stay quiet would she... Kirika didn't know anything but this journey together would face so much difficulties. Chloe felt so uncomfortable with Altena not on her side anymore. No. She was the one running away from Altena. For Kirika's sake.

It was the path she chose. No way back. At all.

* * *

"I am supposed to go with you?"  
Altena replied Mireille's shocked expression with another calming smile.  
"Mireille Bouquet, because of Chloe's sudden action, I have to rearrange the plan. You will come and stay with me in the Manor and Chloe is going to go with her."  
"Her? Kirika?"  
"Yes."  
"No, I disagree. I don't want to have anything involved with this Noir matter ever again. I am glad I am not too late to get out of this stuff. See, so leave me alone."  
Altena didn't look impressed. Mireille was tempted by the thought of throwing the woman out of her house even if she knew she wouldn't do it anyway. 

"I assume Chloe told you nothing about yourself, after all."  
Mireille stared at Altena, wide-eyed.  
"She wanted to, in exchange for Kirika and her life as well. But I didn't intend to buy the information I wanted to have," Mireille glared at Altena, for the first time aware that Altena was part of Soldats.  
"You want to work for the information." Altena concluded.  
Mireille had suddenly a bad feeling about what they had been talking about. It was, as if Altena was leading her into something. Something... absolutely uncomfortable.  
"Now what would you say about my suggestion just now?"  
Mireille gulped for the second time that day.

"Don't force yourself. I will give you time to consider it all. I don't want to force you to do anything."  
Altena's smile didn't make Mireille feel better. Mireille felt like she was cornered. In her own apartment.  
"Three days. In three days, please come to this place and tell me what you have decided for."  
Mireille took a piece of folded paper from Altena's hand. The woman smiled gently at her for the last time before she disappeared behind the door, leaving Mireille dumbstruck.

"_Noir... I have been waiting for you." _

"Please..! Help me, until I find my true identity."

Mireille sighed.  
"What the hell," she muttered slowly.

_There is something that tells me that Kirika and I are not simply connected by coincidence, that she coincidentally sends me an email about this pilgrimage thingy. It is... too plain a thought. _

There is still something behind this mystery. Kirika's and my past are.. connected to each other. I never knew Kirika before, and Kirika lost her memory. Could it be that Kirika knew me? She knew about my past?

That explained many things. But how come this woman, Altena is so sure that I will joine her for my past's sake? I am not Kirika. I am not the one who lost my memory. But why?  
Is there something so important that I absolutely have to know? Something that just doesn't appear in my mind at this second...

Mireille slapped her hand against her forehead. She really didn't know what she would do now.  
Should she simply give up this offer, no matter how important the information waiting for her was? Or should she went after Altena just to gain the piece of information?

Mireille hit the table impatiently.

I don't need to know anything. I can live without it. I...

She walked to the small table where the plant stood. Beside the plant lied the pocket watch, as usual. With a soft click the watch opened up and a soft melody tuned up.  
Familiar scenes flashed up in her mind.  
Herself holding the teddy bear.  
Bodies on the floor, red blood under them.  
Her mother's hand lied lifelessly on the floor.  
A pocket watch scattered on the floor, opened.

With a quick hand movement she shut the pocket watch, stopping the melody.

_Yes. There is definitely something I need to know, even if it will cost me life. It has something to do with the murder of my family in Corsica. Kirika came bearing this watch with her after all. She had something to do with the time as my family was murdered. Coldbloodedly._

Mireille shivered upon letting the word sway through her mind.

"I have to find it out."  
She said full of determination.


	4. memories

**Chapter three : Memories**

* * *

"It is here." 

Kirika stepped forward and looked around the deserted hall. Chloe had brought her to an old, big house, which once might have been all beautiful and great in its glorious days. And yet Kirika couldn't recall ever being in this place. In such a far place like Corsica.

"See, you are exactly here."  
Chloe pointed at one spot on the floor.  
"I am standing there, behind the pillar, watching you."

Kirika looked at the referred pillar. Behind Chloe's expectations, Kirika showed no particular reaction to the place. She didn't remember at all. Chloe couldn't help but feeling depressed. There were only two places which might return Kirika's memories back. The first one was this place. Corsica. The second was….

Kirika felt sorry for Chloe. It was obvious that Chloe tried her best to get Kirika's memories back, but it just didn't work.

"I am so sorry.." she whispered.  
_If I do anything wrong please forgive me… because I don't want you to be so sad…_

Chloe forced a bitter smile as she put her arms around Kirika's neck.  
_Everything will be allright, as long as she is with me….  
_  
"What exactly happen here?" asked Kirika, as they sat on the floor watching the ruins.  
"Here is… where we once…" began Chloe, feeling more and more unsure with every step deeper to the heart of the ruins.

_Chloe my dear…._

"Uh…"

_The plants must get enough water and sunshine to grow.  
But if the plants get too much of them, their growth will be hampered instead._

Chloe gritted her teeth. True, she couldn't reveal Kirika everything. Kirika might not be ready for those informations yet. The consequences would be catastrophal. She couldn't bear the risks.

"Chloe..?"

Little by little……. perhaps the girl would understand someday. Chloe let Kirika go and walked some steps apart from her. She didn't want to show her disappointment to the girl at this moment. This was too much to bear, even for a Kirika Yuumura.

Chloe turned back to Kirika. She outstreched her hand, inviting the girl to take her hand. At this point Chloe could tell that she was happy, since Kirika took her hand without much hesitating. Chloe felt that deep inside Kirika started to feel some affection toward her. And that alone was enough for Chloe to throw everything away.

The two girls walked out of the ruins hand in hand. They didn't talk much along the way. Both were pretty occupied with their own minds anyway. Not a long time passed before both realized how hungry they were. They came to know that none of them was good planner.

Chloe told Kirika that she was going to fetch something to eat.

"May I stay around here for another while?" asked the black-haired girl anxiously.  
Chloe nodded and went away to go look for some foods.

Chloe wondered if Kirika did recall anything concerning Corsica. She couldn't have forgotten the place so easily, could she? Chloe didn't know. She never really knew what was going on in Kirika's head right now. And this unknowing drove her crazy.

She nearly felt hatred toward Mireille Bouquet filling her heart, for ever being closer to Kirika than she was.

But it was already over wth them anyway, Chloe reminded herself. Kirika was hers. Now, and forever.

Happily she ran back to the place where she left Kirika earlier, with some bread in a paper bag.

Only to find the girl lying on the ground, next to the stones surrounding the fountain. Fresh blood was to be seen on one stone. The same blood was flowing from the side of Kirika's head right now.

Chloe could see her very clearly despite all the people surrounding her right now. The bread fell from her arms. A puppy broke free from Kirika's protecting arms and started to lick on her cheek worriedly. The girl showed no reaction at all….

Somewhere in a deserted place on her way toward the Manor, Mireille Bouquet sensed something terrible. It wasn't anything like the burning sun up there, which threatened to dry her up. It wasn't the long way to the Manor as well. She didn't feel uncomfortable in that way. It was more like missing something so suddenly and unexpectedly. But what..?

Mireille stared at the unending path ahead. She really didn't know where this heavy feeling came from. She still intended to carry on though… if that's the only way visible right now…

Mireilla put on her sunglasses and jumped into the car. She just couldn't shake off the awful feeling that loomed over her since five minutes ago… what had happened?

At the Manor another person dropped a cup of tea onto the floor. The red tea was spilt all over the floor, nearly resembled blood. For some seconds Altena couldn't get her eyes off the tea. A premonition built itself in her mind, telling her that something had happened.

Chloe ran toward Kirika. She ignored the protests of the people who she pushed to the side. Something had happened to Kirika. Something had happened to Kirika while she was away! How could she be this dumb? How could she ever left the girl alone? Wasn't she her biggest treasure? How could she do this to Kirika?

As she lifted Kirika's head, her blood ran down her hand. For the first time in her life, Chloe felt how her blood froze on the sight of blood….


	5. new life

**Chapter four : New Life**

* * *

With every tick of the clock in the waiting room, Chloe felt more and more unsecured. Her hands shook badly as she held a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

Chloe nearly flipped out at the moment. She yelled frantically at the unconscious Kirika and she let noone come near them, not even the medical team who came to deliver Kirika to the hospital. They were about to separate Chloe from Kirika with force, and Chloe was about to kill them all—although that wasn't the wisest act to do—as a young woman appeared and grabbed her hand holding the knife behind the cloak swiftly.  
So shocked as she was, Chloe only gaped at the stranger.  
The woman claimed to know Chloe and Kirika and she was ready to guarantee for both of them. She held Chloe back while Kirika was taken away.

"No…!" yelled Chloe, stretching her hand out as the people moved Kirika to the ambulance.

"Calm down." said the woman. That wasn't a plea. That was a command.  
Chloe turned at the woman with a fierce look on her face. The look froze, though, as she faced the woman's determination.

Like being hypnotized, Chloe didn't offer any more resistance as the ambulance doors were closed. She didn't even think of escaping as the woman walked away from her side to speak with one of the medical team.  
The ambulance went away short afterwards, and as Chloe glanced up, the woman stood in front of her.

"Let's go, shall we?"  
Chloe nodded.

One hour later, Chloe found herself sitting in the waiting room alone, trembling for fear of what might happen to Kirika. The woman bought her a cup of hot chocolate, and Chloe used it to warm her hands instead of drinking it.  
The hours passed one after another, but the operation didn't come to an end yet. Chloe waited and waited. Her impatience grew with every tick of the clock.

Kirika felt like floating in the universe. Her body was as light as a feather, and yet her eyes were so heavy she couldn't open them.  
Somewhere sometime she had ever had this feeling. A feeling like being in heaven.  
Water. The cold water washed out her body.  
It was about a month ago, as someone took her to a beach. The shadow of this someone seemed so blurry. Who was she?  
Kirika tried her best to open her eyes, but all she could get was a blurry view.  
"Kirika, let's go!"  
Huh? What? Go? Where..?

She heard a gasp. She looked around to find the person who just gasped so shockedly. In her awe she realized she was the one who gasped. And she also knew why.  
A woman in a long robe was pointing a gun at her.  
Kirika's heart thumped hard. She was so scared of the woman and the gun. Yet the woman showed no hatred. Was that tears in her eyes?

BANG

Kirika's little body fell to the floor in a seemingly slow motion. Her eyes kept staring at the woman's face. A face she wouldn't forget… the eyes so deep she couldn't understand…

Then her body bumped to the floor.

Kirika woke up with a feeling as if she had been put under electricity. Her eyes were wide open, but she saw nothing. It was only darkness around her.

"She's awake,"

Someone spoke.  
Something rustled.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Who… who are you?" she heard her trembling voice. "I… I can't see anything, what happened to me?"

Gasping sound.  
That wasn't a good sign.

The doctor waved his hand in front of Kirika's eyes. She showed no reaction.  
The doctor shook his head and gave a nurse a sign to inform the family.

Chloe watched a nurse come out of checking room. The operation had ended three hours ago and yet Chloe wasn't allowed to see Kirika yet. She was impatient. What happened?  
The woman stood up and talked to the nurse. Chloe grabbed her collar and tried her best to suppress her curiosity.

"We have taken care of the wound on her head, and.. she was just awake. Sadly I have to inform you that due to the bump she lost her sight. I am so sorry."

The woman gulped. _It is not good at all_, she said to herself. How was she supposed to tell Chloe anything about it?


End file.
